Kicking The Habit
by EverTheDreamer
Summary: One of Hermione and Ginny's visitors has always casued Hermione to not act like herself and gave her headaches. Hermione turns to a Draught of Peace to calm her nerves, but what happens when Hermione continues to rely on these little vials? FEMMESLASH
1. Chapter 1

Kicking the Habit

"Ginny!" Hermione shouted down the hall as she uncorked a vial of the Draught of Peace she had brewed for this specific occasion. "Ginny! They'll be here any minute! You know it's our turn to host it! We've been having these teas since you graduated from Hogwarts! This isn't something new!" Hermione screeched before downing the first vial and uncorking a second.

Ginny's flame-red hair could be seen popping around the corner. "Just a second!"

Hermione groaned in exasperation before downing her second and third vials of the calming potion she had brewed. Hermione walked to the stove to begin heating the water for the tea.

"Bloody hell!" Ginny shouted.

"Damn," Hermione whispered.

"'Mione!" Ginny shouted from their room, "my wand's malfunctioning, so… I may be a while longer!"

"Oh bugger!" Hermione yelled angrily, turning so she could shout back to her lover. Her quick turn sent the teapot crashing to the floor. "Bloody hell!"

Hermione grabbed for another vial and quickly downed it. "Gin, use my wand! I need some bloody help out here!"

"You know I can't use your wand to dry my hair! It'll be frizzy as all hell!"

"Welcome to my life," Hermione muttered angrily as she knelt to pick up the pieces of her broken teapot.

Hermione took another teapot from the cabinet and set it on the stove before walking down the hall. "Gin, darling, what's wrong with your wand? I can't think of any logical reason that your wand wouldn't work properly!" Hermione said as she reached the doorway to their room.

"I don't know! It's broken or something!" Ginny cried, gesturing toward the discarded wand on the floor.

"Or maybe, you're using one of Fred and George's trick wands since yours is right here," Hermione said, picking up the wand laying on their bedside table.

"That could be it," Ginny responded sheepishly as she reached for her wand.

"Now hurry. They'll be here any minute!" Hermione screeched as she rushed from their bedroom to check on the tea.

A loud popping sound, like a car backfiring, was heard by the backdoor and knocking soon followed.

"They're here!" Ginny yelled in a singsong voice.

Hermione scowled and scurried to the door, grabbing three vials of her calming potion on the way. "Be there," Hermione began before downing one vial and walking to the door. "In just," she downed another as she drew closer. "A second!" Hermione downed the last vial in her hand and further closed the gap to the door.

Just before Hermione reached the door, the doorknob turned and the door opened. Hermione eyes widened as she ran for the door to welcome her guests.

"Ginny, we have visitors!" Hermione called with forced cheerfulness.


	2. Chapter 2

Kicking the Habit

"Professor McGonagall! Madam Hooch! Katie! Cho!" Hermione exclaimed as she hugged each of them in turn. "Please come in! Ginny's just getting dressed. We, and by we I do mean Ginny, got of to a late start. Let me show you to the sitting room."

Hermione had a switch, of sorts. She couldn't help but play the perfect hostess when she and Ginny had guests. These particular guests brought out that "perfect hostess" flaw to its extreme. Ginny, however, was always herself, regardless of company of location. She had a strength of character that refused to let her act different simply because someone was in her house. In Ginny's mind, a person in her house had no right to tell her how to act. They were there because they were her friend. If they had a problem, they should leave. Besides, to Ginny, playing perfectionist would only put the guest on edge.

"Do you like the house?" Hermione asked happily. The group nodded.

"It's such a great size! Not too small but still manageable," Xiomara Hooch remarked.

"We do love it," Hermione answered. She began tapping her foot impatiently. _Why is Ginny taking so long? _Hermione wondered. "I do apologize for Ginny's taking so long. I really expected her to be quicker than this."

"It's fine. I think we're a little early, anyway," Cho laughed. "Really, calm down."

Hermione forced another smile. "If you'll excuse me a second," Hermione rose from her chair and strode to the hall. "Ginny? Darling, do hurry! Our guests _have _arrived, after all!"

"Just another second!" Ginny answered with a hint of anger in her voice.

Hermione sighed angrily. She turned quickly and smiled again, "The tea should be done soon. And, as you heard Ginny, she'll be just another second."

"Hermione, it's us. We're all friends here. Relax. Sit down. Breathe." Katie said.

With a forced smile, Hermione returned to her guests and sat down. "Sorry if I seem a tad distracted."

Ginny walked calmly down the hallway, clearly not rushing despite Hermione's prodding. "Sorry. I'm running a little late," Ginny half apologized. She kissed Hermione on the head and flopped down onto the couch next to Katie just as the teapot whistled.

Ginny appeared not to notice that Hermione had stood after the teapot whistled seeing as she didn't rise as well. Ginny smiled contentedly, "How is everyone?"

"Ginny!" Hermione whispered harshly. "Get up. You're supposed to help with the tea!" Hermione looked around at her friends assembled around her. Realizing that she had lost her composure, she forced another smile.

"Oh, don't make her get up! She just sat down. Besides, look how comfy she looks," Minerva said laughing as she stood up. "I'll help."

Hermione forced a brighter smile and led the way to the kitchen.

"Do you see what I mean?" Ginny whispered to the others as Hermione and Minerva left.

The others nodded, looks of concern plastered on their faces.

"I do thank you for your offer to help, but Ginny really could have helped. She's been lazing around all day," Hermione laughed, despite her anger, as she walked to the stove.

"well, I also wanted to talk to you," Minerva confessed. "You seem… upset. Jumpy. Nervous. High strung. Different. Are you okay?"

Hermione again forced a smile. "I'm fine, honestly."

Hermione met Minerva's eyes and Minerva seemed to stare through the facade. Hermione suddenly feared that Minerva was using Legilimency and had learned about Hermione's dependency on the calming potions.

Hermione cleared her throat and broke eye contact. She busied herself with setting the tea tray with cream and the sugar bowl. "If you could get six cups?" Hermione asked, nodding in the direction of the cupboard. Minerva hesitated before moving to the cupboard and rummaging for the teacups.

Hermione looked up and, watching Minerva carefully, removed another two vials of her potion from her robes. She uncorked both and quickly downed one. "And saucers?" Hermione asked upon noticing that Minerva was placing the fifth cup on the counter.

Only Minerva's distinctive bun was visible due to the rather wide cupboard door. Seeing that Minerva had nodded, Hermione seized the opportunity. Quickly downing the second vial of the Draught of Peace, Hermione began tidying the tray and making room for the cups.

"Are you sure you're okay, Hermione?" Minerva asked as she set each teacup and saucer on the tray with a unique clink. "You know that I know when something is bothering you. I know when something is wrong. You can't hide it. You can trust me, all of us, if something is wrong. You just need to take the first step and tell us."

"Bloody hell, Professor! I'm fine! Nothing is…" Hermione brought one hand to her head and used the other to steady herself with the counter. "I don't feel too well, Pro…"

Hermione shivered and faltered in her step. Her eyes rolled back into her head and her legs buckled beneath her.

Minerva gasped but quickly slip to the floor and caught Hermione's head just before it violently hit the floor. "Ginny!" Minerva yelled, fear evident in her voice.


	3. Chapter 3

Ginny and the others, hearing the worry in Minerva's voice, ran into the kitchen.

"Hermione!" Ginny screeched as she rushed to her lover's side. Ginny pulled Hermione's head to her own shoulder and patter Hermione's head while rocking back and forth. "Somebody get a cool towel!"

Xiomara Hooch, who had been standing closest to the sink, passes Ginny the towel she had asked for. "What happened?" she asked her lover, Minerva.

"She just collapsed!" Minerva exclaimed taking her lover's offered hand as an assist to stand.

Four sets of eyes traveled to the kneeling, and nearly hysterical, Ginny on the floor.

Ginny looked up at them and breathed deeply to compose herself. She sat down and laid Hermione's head in her lap. Ginny looked directly at Minerva. "You make her nervous. You put her on edge. You always have. Ever since she told you that she's a lesbian and that she had a crush on you," Ginny explained with a hint of accusation in her voice.

"But… That was in her third year! Almost ten years ago! Cho said, looking skeptically at Minerva.

"She's been over you since the middle of her fourth year!" Katie chimed in, also speaking in Minerva's direction.

"I know, but not completely," Ginny said, brining the attention back to the situation. "You just… There's something about you. The feelings of romantic love for you left eons ago, but the jittery nerves remain." Anger and accusation leaked into Ginny's voice, "And you claiming that 'you know' doesn't help, either." Ginny breathed deeply again and the anger left her voice, "She loves you, all of you, dearly and cherishes you all. The paranoia and jittery nerves became too much for her by her sixth year. She began brewing Draughts of Peace."

"She had to drink a Draught of Peace to cope with Minerva?" Xiomara Hooch asked Ginny incredulously. Ginny nodded.

"She should know better. Too much of that can cause," Minerva began.

"A coma," Ginny finished. "I know. I've talked to her about it. She told me she doesn't take the little vials too often. Just a few through out the days of our 'reunions.'"

Hermione's eyes began to flutter and she covered her eyes with her hand as she awoke. Ginny motioned for the group to return to the sitting room, wanting to talk to Hermione on her own. Skeptical, they obliged.

"'Mione, dear, are you okay? You collapsed." Ginny stood and helped Hermione to her feet.

"I'm fine. Are they here yet?" Hermione asked anxiously.

Ginny breathed deeply and nodded. "They just arrived through the front. I came to help with the tea and you were on the floor," Ginny lied, knowing the truth would only cause Hermione to down more vials of her potion.

Hermione smiled, "Do they like the house?"

"Love it," Ginny kissed Hermione. "I'll get the tea tray," she insisted as Hermione picked it up.

Hermione shook her head stubbornly and retained her grip on the tray. "Just open the door, dear."

"Hermione, sweeties, you collapsed!" Ginny exclaimed, dropping all pretenses. "We should send them home so you can rest and recuperate!"


	4. Chapter 4

Kicking the Habit Chapter Four

"Lower you voice!" Hermione hissed. "They are our friends and our guests. Besides, I'm fine. Now, open the bloody door!"

"I will not! You should lay down and let me make an appointment with a specialist at Mungo's!"

"I am fine! Let's serve the tea and converse with out friends."

Ginny didn't move. "Since they're our friends, we'll tell them, then. I'm sure you're eager to get McGonagall's view of the whole situation. I'm sure you remember her reaction when she only thought that you were starving yourself in your sixth year," Ginny said, causing Hermione to blanch. "We either tell them or send them home."

"We're telling them nothing of this! Nor are we sending them home! Get the bloody door!" Hermione whispered harshly.

Defiantly, Ginny again remained immobile.

Hermione angrily marched past Ginny to the swinging door and continued her march into the sitting room. "Hello, girls! How are you? Sorry I took so long. I had to wait for the water to boil. And I do apologize for not greeting you until now. I really would have answered the door but I was detained," Hermione gushed. Hermione turned to the kitchen. "Ginny, dear, stop dawdling! We have guests!" she called cheerfully.

Ginny angrily pushed the door open and sat on the armchair across from Hermione.

Feeling the need for another vial of the potion, Hermione looked at the tea tray. "This won't do! I've forgotten snacks to go with our tea! Please help yourself to the tea, I'll get the snacks."

"No!" Xiomara blurted. Everyone turned towards her.

"What she means is… You've just joined us! Ginny wouldn't mind getting the snacks, would you?" Minerva interjected to cover Xiomara's outburst.

"Course not," Ginny said smugly. "I'll be right back. Sit down and have some tea darling."

"Th… Thank you," Hermione stuttered, seeing her chance to calm her nerves slowly escape. She sat back down and dug in her robe pockets to grasp at the comforting shape of the vials

It wasn't until a half hour, one full of teasing and jokes (old habit's die hard, after all) occasionally at Hermione's expense, that another opportunity made itself available. Hermione practically jumped out of her robes when a laughing Cho asked where the loo was. Hermione quickly stood. "I'll show you! It's not hard to find, but it's better to have a guide when one's bladder is full!" Ginny stood as well so as to offer herself as a guide instead. "Gin, you've done enough today. You've refilled the snack and tea trays at least twice each. I'll show Cho where the loo is. Besides, I think I've drunk a bit too much tea myself." Hermione linked arms with Cho and led her down the hall.

"Here!" Hermione said, gesturing to the room on their left. "Actually, as I said, I've had a bit too much tea myself. I'll just pop into the loo in the master bedroom!" Hermione said, rushing to her room and into the bathroom. Despite how very concerned Cho was, she couldn't very well stop Hermione on a full bladder, so she went into the bathroom.

Hermione leaned against the master bedroom's bathroom's door and locked it while quickly pulling two vials from her pocket and uncorking them both. Hermione sighed as she downed one and then the other.

"Now I'm fine," Hermione told herself. She moved to the mirrir to check her appearance before she returned to collect Cho and return to the group.

Hermione shivered again and almost caught herself before her knees buckled beneath her, her head hitting the counter as she slipped to the ground and into unconsciousness.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hermione!" Ginny yelled, pounding on their bathroom door. "Damn it all, Hermione, you open this bloody door!"

Ginny had followed Hermione when Cho had returned from the loo unaccompanied. The rest of the group had slowly made their way into the master bedroom when they heard Ginny's yelling.

"Let me try," Minerva whispered, nodding.

Ginny stepped aside slightly.

"Hermione Jane Granger! You'd bloody well better open this bloody door before have to apparate in and get you!" Minerva screeched, surprising everyone (her former students hadn't, after all, ever heard their professor use such profanity).

A brief silence followed.

"I'm going in," Minerva said.

"Wait!" Katie said, grabbing Minerva's arm. "Maybe Ginny had better go first?"

"I'm more imposing," Minerva argued.

"What if she was on the toilet while she downed a vial? If you already make her nervous, apparating in on her half clothed is not going to help her face you again," Katie pointed out, ever the practical one.

"Maybe Ginny should go in first," Minerva said, lowering her wand.

Ginny nodded and disapparated with a pop.

"I am more imposing, though," Minerva mumbled.

"Course you are, dear," Xiomara told her, only half paying attention to her partner's attempt to soothe her own ego.

Several seconds later, the four outside the bathroom heard a muffled gasp.

"Professor!" Ginny cried, panic-stricken.

Without thinking, Minerva blew the bathroom door clean off its hinges and it exploded into a million tiny pieces.

What is it? Is she alright?" Minerva asked, scanning the room franticly.

Then she looked down.

Hermione was sprawled on the bathroom floor and Ginny was cradling Hermione's head in her arms.

"She's bleeding, Professor," Ginny said through tears.

Minerva knelt and felt for a pulse as Xiomara knelt and picked up the glass vial adjacent to Hermione.

"She had another vial," Minerva and Xiomara said in unison.

"Quickly," Minerva continued," let's get her to the bed and get her comfortable. Cho: get damp towels. Katie: cool compresses."

The pair quickly rushed off to the kitchen to search.

"Can't you just fix her head with magic?" Ginny asked, still beside herself.

"I never studied healing magicks. I don't know any of the spells. Xiomara: help me carry her to the bed."

Xiomara and Minerva lifted Hermione and placed her on the bed.

"Ginny, I need for you to keep pressure on her wound. I don't know how deep it is and we can't let her bleed out. Xiomara, are you familiar with any antidotes? We should clear any of the poisons in her system. If we do, she might wake up."

Xiomara nodded and also departed for the kitchen.

"Might?" Ginny demanded, hysterical. "Might? Wake her up, professor! You're supposed to be so powerful! Fix her!"

"Ginny, please calm down," Minerva said soothingly. "This isn't my fault."

"The hell it isn't! Why the bloody hell do you think she took those bloody little vials if not because of you?"

Minerva looked both shocked and hurt but quickly composed herself. "Keep pressure on her wound. I'll be right back."

Minerva walked out of the room. "Where are those damn towels?" she asked, walking into the kitchen.

Katie and Cho raised the necessary items to show her and quickly rushed back to Hermione.

"Are you okay?" Xiomara asked Minerva, having heard Ginny's outburst.

"Fine. How's the potion?"

"Actually, not necessary," Xiomara answered as she held up a few vials. "Ginny must've brewed some just in case."

"Alright, let's go back in there."

"It's okay to be upset, Min," Xiomara told her.

"I'm fine… It's just that… That girl in there looked up to me and I can't do anything to help her… To save her. I feel so… So… Helpless."

"You'll think of something. You always do."

Xiomara handed Ginny the vials when they reached the bedroom.

Minerva sat down next to Hermione and lifted her head to inspect the wound and to make Ginny's job of administering the antidotes easier. "Someone already blotted the blood away?" Cho nodded in response. "It looks like it's just a graze. Ginny, you can go ahead with the vials."

Ginny poured the liquid down Hermione's throat.

"Now, we wait," Minerva sighed.

"When will we know?" Ginny asked.

"When she wakes up."

"Professor? I'm sorry… I shouldn't have yelled at you. You were trying to help," Ginny apologized.

Minerva held up a hand. "That's very kind, but not necessary. I know… I know you were just upset."

Silence again fell over the group.

"You can all go home. You've done all you can. Thank you, but now all we can do is wait," Ginny said, breaking the silence.

"She's right," Minerva said. "You girls go ahead home. Xiomara and I will stay a little longer. Go ahead. I won't take no for an answer. We'll owl if anything happens."

Katie and Cho nodded reluctantly and disapparated with a loud pop.

"You really don't have to stay," Ginny said.

"We want to, don't we dear?" Xiomara nodded in response. "See? So, it's settled. Ginny? I was wondering… What's your plan? How are you going to keep this from happening again?"

"I don't really know," Ginny answered, holding Hermione's hand.

"Well… Maybe I could try. I mean, Hermione could come stay with Xiomara and I for a week or so. What do you think?"

"Stay with you?" Ginny exclaimed, incredulous. "You must be joking! How could that be a good idea?"

"Well, you couldn't stop her this time! Maybe… Maybe…"

"Maybe she'll listen to us. Maybe Minerva will get through to her," Xiomara finished for Minerva.

Ginny breathed deeply. "Yes… Yes. Maybe it could work. Is there anything I can do?"


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione yawned and stretched her arms.

"Ginny, what do you want for breakfast?" Hermione asked sleepily. "Ginny?"

Hermione opened her eyes and scanned the room.

This room was vaguely familiar, pressingly so. She knew she had seen it once before, but couldn't recall when and with whom. She also knew that this was most definitely not her house.

"Ginny?" Hermione called aloud again, panic seeping into her voice.

She rolled toward the edge of the bed and swung her feet over the side. She moved to stand but quickly fell unceremoniously to the floor.

"What the bloody hell?" Hermione cursed aloud as she lay on the floor. She sighed upon realization, "The leg lock curse."

Hermione reached into her pocket for her want, but found it to be missing. She checked her other pocket, also finding it empty, save for a crumpled piece of paper.

She pulled it out and unfolded it.

"A letter?" Hermione wondered aloud. She unfolded it.

_My Darling Hermione,  
If you're reading this, the agreement was finalized.  
Please forgive me. When we found you in the bathroom, I feared there was no alternative. I hope and pray that you recover quickly and I promise to visit you often.  
Again, please forgive me, I had no other choice.  
All my love forever,  
Ginny_

"The bathroom…" Hermione thought aloud, struggling to remember. The memories of the night she fainted rushed back. "Oh! I must of collapsed! But…" she paused. "What agreement is Ginny referring to?"

Hermione sank into silence as she reread the letter, hoping for clarification.

"'We found you in the bathroom'…" Hermione read. "'We.' But… That would mean…"

Hermione's eyes grew wide as the sudden realization dawned on her.

"McGonagall!" Hermione gasped, looking around again. "This is the guest room in her house! But, that would mean…" Hermione searched her pockets again, praying she'd find her wand or one of her precious vials. Anything that would get her out of this disaster, actually.

"This cannot be happening!" Hermione groaned.

She heard voice and footsteps coming in her direction.

"Sweet Merlin!" Hermione gasped, struggling to pull herself back onto the bed and make this situation look better but finding her legs to still be useless, dead weight. "Bloody hell!"

The doorknob turned and Hermione ceased her struggling as she turned towards the door to face the impending wrath of Minerva.

"She's going to yell at me," Hermione thought. "She is going to yell at me for becoming dependent on those vials. Oh, Gods, I feel like a school-girl again!" She felt her heart race and jump into her throat while her stomach dropped.

"Well, good morning, sleepy-head! Good to see you awake!" Minerva said, cheerfully. She turned and yelled down the hallway, "Xiomara! Come and see who's awake!"

"Let me guess, is it the only other person in the house?" Xiomara said, laughing as she walked up behind Minerva. "Oh! Look! It is! The only other person who was not previously awake is the last one to wake up. Our only house guest!"

Hermione laughed, wishing she had one of her vials. She had never even dreamed that she would be found in so uncomfortable a position in front of her former professors.

"Oh, sure, 'Mara, patronize me! Don't humor her, Hermione. She might become delusional and think that she's funny," Minerva said, shooting a playful glare at Xiomara.

"Someone pinch me," Hermione thought to herself, "I'm stuck in a nightmare! Damn Ginny for agreeing to this! I'll kill her!"


End file.
